A wide variety of carriers exist for binoculars, cameras, range finders, GPS systems, and other similar equipment. Various carriers that secure the device to the user tend to limit access to the device and typically require two hands to operate. For example, a neck strap is not sufficient to secure binoculars when the user is engaged in kinetic activity. A more elaborate structure is required, which in turn, reduces access to the equipment.
Gaining quick and easy access to a device, especially with only one hand, has proven to be difficult to achieve with existing carriers.